1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spring structure for a press type switch and a press type switch suitable for being used in an electronic timepiece such as a wristwatch and an electronic timepiece having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a small-sized electronic timepiece such as a wristwatch, it is known that a click feeling can be provided in accordance with pressing a press button such that a user can actually feel an operation of a pres type switch operated in accordance with pressing the press button (for example, Microfilm of Japanese Utility Model Application No. 57-188151 (JP-UM-A-59-91632) (for example, FIG. 4 and a related explanatory portion thereof) and JP-B-7-104418 (for example, FIG. 25 and a related explanatory portion thereof)).
According to a press type switch of the type proposed in the background art, in order to provide the click feeling, a spring of a mode of a large U shape lever is used. The U shape lever spring is provided with a recess portion totally pivoted or rocked around a pivoting shaft in accordance with pressing the press button and engaged with and disengaged from a pin projected from a main plate or the like at a front end portion of a front end side leg portion of U.
According to the press button switch of the background art of the type of combining the U shape lever and the pin, in order to be able to provide a desired click feeling, a high dimensional accuracy is requested for relative positions and relative directions of a plurality of parts such that not only a high accuracy is requested for a shape of the U shape lever spring but particularly, a high positional accuracy or the like is requested also for the pivoting shaft and the engaging and disengaging pin for generating the click feeling.
As a result, it is not easy to minimize a variation among individuals of products to provide a pertinent click feeling.